


Ryden Texts

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: In which Brendon annoys Ryan.... with love.





	

Brendon: hey

 

Ryan: hello

 

Brendon: guess what

 

Ryan: what

 

Brendon: i love u

 

Ryan: it's 2:30am 

 

Brendon: yea

 

 Brendon: i still love you tho

 

Ryan: i know you do

 

Brendon: ...

 

Brendon:

 

Brendon:

 

Ryan: i love you, too

 

Brendon: i love you more

 

Ryan: omg not this

 

Brendon: say it

 

Ryan: i love you most

 

Brendon: i love u more than most

 

Ryan: i really fucking love you but i'm tired and i'd like to be asleep right now xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Brendon: okay, goodnight my love

 

Ryan: goodnight, bren

 

Brendon: i love you

 

Ryan: i love you, too

 

Brendon: i love you more(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━☆ﾟ.*

 

Ryan: omfg

 

 


End file.
